


Saturday Night Emotions

by finesseinlove



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Art School, Emotions, F/F, FTM Karkat, Hispanic Karkat, Loneliness, Lots of Drugs, M/M, Masturbation, Music, Sex, Smoking, Weed, dave is really open w his emotions, dave wants to be a photographer, etc etc.., highschool, horny teens, just my dave i like, karkat likes to write and act, maybe slow buildup, mtf nepeta, well idk not so open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesseinlove/pseuds/finesseinlove
Summary: Dave wants to get into art school because he's tired of living the ol' public school weed life. He's trying.. TRYING to fix himself.





	1. Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> hey idk if ill finish this lmfao

What the fuck do you write to a highclass expensive art school that's hard to get into? Sure, I can probably fucking write ' please ' and just send it through email but you know they wont even respond. So what the fuck do you type?

Dirk told me to write about how I just want to become an expert model photographer, and that I've got some good skills so why not get some professionals to actually show me the goods. How do you do it though? Like, impress the people who are professionals and don't look down on me like a fucking barbarian this highschool already thinks I probably am.. since I go to a public school with kids smoking weed in the bathroom on 4/20.

Dirk also said I should add some of my top 5 best photo's I've taken, to maybe impress them more I can tell them I can make some good ass bops on the turntables... but I think they'd be more into the acoustics? Listen, I don't fucking know. I just want to impress some know-it-all rich fucks.

In the back of your head your telling yourself, ' just show them your soundcloud ' but that's enough of that. I've already have enough of people shoving their soundcloud accounts down peoples throats like a nice italian sausage.

You grip your hair and tap on the keyboard. Classical music isn't working with your trainwreck of a brain, frankly not even helping you on how to make a letter to get fucking accepted. Your not looking forward to going to your shitty highschool again, alone. Plus it's hot in LA, and you don't want to deal with the heat right now.

California fucking sucks. You wish you could go back to Texas, afterall everything is bigger in Texas.

Haha. Alright that's enough back to the letter bullshit.

Let's just fucking say your name and age and whatever the fuck...

" Hey, Dave? " Dirk knocks on your door and your automatically drawn out of your thoughts.

" Wha? " you say as you shut down your laptop, maybe you'll work on it tomorrow.. Dirk opens the door with a glass of water with a relaxed expression on. That's a first.

" I thought you might need some refreshments.. "

As he hands you the water he looks down at your shut laptop and looks at you disappointedly.

You brush it off by changing the subject, " Where's the apple juice? " you grab the glass of water sadly and take a sip. " Fuck the apple juice Dave, why aren't you workin on the letter? " he crosses his arms.

" Dude, it's like ten. "

" Bullshit answer, Dave. You never sleep. "

" Ten thirty a matter afact, "

" Dave.. "

" I think all this thinking is making me sleep in the first in a long time isn't that great? "

You hop in your bed and sigh in the pillow. You can tell Dirk is putting his fingers to his temples as if how he's going to deal with you for these 4 years of highschool. You don't blame him.

" Look, Dave, I'm just tryna help you. Work on that tomorrow all day and you won't have to go to school. As much as it pains me to do that. " He shuts the door as he leaves.

Fuck yes. It worked.

Usually Dirk doesn't let you stay home because he wants you to be smart like him, (you think?). Whatever. But you know he's going to wake you up early, meaning probably 11 or 12. Maybe earlier which makes you scared so you decide to sleep early.

You switch off your lamp and strip into just your boxers. Fall a fucking sleep brain please.

-

" UGH. "

You groan and hit backspace multiple times. How hard can this shit fucking be?? Where is Dirk when you need him? Oh yeah, work. Because your to lazy to do that shit. Fuck that. You need help. You slam your forhead on your desk and fake-sob. You are never going to get this done.

You decide to just close your laptop, probably go out an eat something instead.

You put on a graphic t-shirt, beanie and joggers then head out the door. You grab your skateboard, riding to the nearest subway. Oh wait fuck avoid that direction that subway worker called you a heathen. Too late your already riding down the big ass hill.

He called you a fucking heathen and you laughed out loud in his face because it was funny. Then he smashed your meatball marinara on the floor. It's not a story you want to get into.

You make it to subway and pray that there is a different worker today, and thank the lawd jesus christ he's not here. You grab your board, head inside and order your sandwich. All of it seemed really quick to you.

Your so weird. Sometimes whenever your at a place like subway you just think about your life as they make your sandwich and once your about to leave your like, wow that was quick.

You are so so so painfully awkward. It hurts oh my god. This is sad.

You just get random waves of loneliness as you hop back on the skateboard, riding to the skatepark. You actually are really lonely and it's pretty sad. John and Jade went to a nerdy school in Massacchcustetes however the fuck you say or spell that. Rose is.. around but she's got a life of her own. You have some friends here and there but mostly there only skate friends at the park or drug dealers.

You take a depressed bite out of your sandwich. Atleast the sub is good. So far that's the only thing going well in your life.

Man your life sucks.

See, you just want to meet a pretty girl. Or someone. Your confused about your sexuality too, wow. You need to work on things. You now just realize how much you need to fix about yourself. Your anxiety, depression, loneliness, sexuality and suicidal shit.

You haven't cut in a long time meaning in a month. It makes you uncomfortable thinking about it. Your brain is literally comma's everywhere. Yeah that doesn't make any sense.

It's scary how smooth you said that. Like it's not a big deal. You need help.

You take a big bite of your sandwich and finish it.

Let's maybe fix myself today.

Or not.

Maybe tomorrow.

I don't know anymore wow.

You sigh and make your way to the skatepark, it's not as crowded.. None of your buddies are there but one guy you know which is a local drug dealer at your school, Gamzee.

Your pretty sure he's bipolar.

He's confusing as fuck to. Like, sometimes you ask for a cig because Dirk is so against that. Anyway, he's all like ' sure it's all on me '. Then one day I'm like hey can I have a cig an he's like ' no fuck off ' so then I just give up and try to buy a cig myself.

Oh yeah you should get a job so you could just get a pack.

You sigh again oh my god how do you get sucked into your own thoughts so quickly.

Anyway, you open the little gate to the skatepark. Some people skating away. Some people smoking. You see Gamzee and decide to talk to him. You see that he has a very nice looking friend by him. His friend is a boy and he looks very.. nice. Very nice.

Oh wait you shouldn't be hitting on his boyfriend if that is his boyfriend. Nevermind scratch that thought. Gamzee see's you and his, let's just say nice looking friend looks at you with angry eyebrows. Tan skin, grey-blueish big eyes and a mole by his eye. He looks chubby and really short compared to Gamzee.  
  
Shits like, it doesn't look normal to you. You don't know why what the fuck Dave.

" Hey. What you doin' here Gam? " you hold your board tight to you as the boy next to him just stares. Gamzee smiles at you with his lazy ass high ass crooked ass smile. That's a lot of ass.  
  
" Jus' chillin' with my sweet sweet sweet sweet.. " he sniffs the boys hair loudly. You widen your eyes, feeling second-hand embarrasment.. really trying not to laugh. What the fuck?? " boyff- "

His ' boyfriend with really good smelling hair I guess ' slaps him and you decide to leave it at that, before you leave though he says, " You did not just fucking witness that mayonnaise pale ass boy. "

You assume he's talking to you. Since your pale and all. You walk to the skating arena while you give him a slight wave. Your pretty sure he growls.

Letting that go, you put your buds in your ears and dip into the arena with your board, skating away ti'll it gets to dawn.

After a while you decide that maybe you should go home and work on that letter before Dirk bites your ass. You quickly skate home before Dirk's home.

You run up the hill, using the key to the little house you live in. His car is here dammnit. Your sweating badly from running up the hill, until then your meet with Dirks piercing amber eyes in your bedroom.

" Shit. " you huff out as you see him in your room on the chair. " Shit it is indeed, get your ass out in the living room. Grab the laptop. Your sleepin' on the couch tonight. " He pushes past you aggresively. You hesitate but he shushes you. You frown, realizing you indeed, made a big fucking mistake.

You grab your laptop and blanket, get into your P.J's. Starting an all-nighter on this damn letter. This is taking you a day.

Oh, fuck me.

-

3 weeks and waiting for the letter to see if you have gotten approoved. You walk home from school since you live nearby. You go through the mail before you get into the house. You gasp when you feel a letter. Shit that's it! You smirk to yourself and shut the door behind you as you walk into the house.

You quickly open the letter, not giving a fuck about when Dirk is coming home or not.

You don't read any of the little dumbass text summary shit and look down. Your eyes widen with surprise, you have a dumb smile on your face. You haven't smiled in so long and Dirk will probably feel the same way. You try not to cry, but fuck being masculine.. this is the best day of your life, and probably your best damn accomplishment.

You call Dirk and tell him to get his ass home as soon as possible. Once he opens the door you give him a goofy smile. He looks at you concerned, as if you started to become a cracker like the rest of the damn family but no. You show him the paper and he looks at you with the same smile and wide eyes you had earlier. He hugs you and damn.

You haven't felt good in a while.

 


	2. Calling All My Lovelies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave goes to art school!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is calling all my lovelies - bruno mars  
> and each of my chapter titles will be songs. ALSO!! LISTEN TO PARAMORES NEW ALBUM. Sorry if this chap has any typos or the paragraphs or  
> sentences jump to place, im open to cristicism.

  Okay, so first day is going.. okay you guess. You're at lunch right now, sitting outside on one of the lunch tables with a girl named ' Terezi ' which is a very weird name and you always seem to forget her name. Which you feel bad about. Anyway, your eating hot cheeto's and sitting with her group. Also, your quiet the whole time. Surprising, right?

  You watch some of them argue about pointless shit or talk about sexual things or memes, it is until Terezi finally decides to give you a little attention.

   She turns to you and grins with her shining bright red braces, also black lipstick. Oh and don't forget her pointy red glasses. Earlier today in math you realized she wears them because she's blind, from your mistake earlier. She didn't seem so pissed at you surprisingly.. You don't really wear your shades all the time, but most of the time you do so ' look who's talkin' ' anyway. 

  Everyone turns to you since Terezi is looking at you. It gets you a little anxious until Terezi finally speaks, " This is Dave everyone, he's new here today! Isn't that right, cherry bloomer?? " she puts her arms around your shoulders and gets too uncomfortably close.

 You raise a brow at her, " Cherry bloomer? Um.. but yeah, hi I'm Dave. " you wave.

  A girl with bright green eyes that looks similarly like Jades but more dark green smiles at you brightly. " Hi Dave! My names Nepeta. I usually talk with my cat puns so don't get confused! " she shakes your hand repeatedly with so much energy. You give her a small smile because she reminds you a lot of Jade. 

  Then a guy with brown gentle eyes and a mohawk smiles at you shyly. He was about to say his hello's and all that jazz ti'll Nepeta interrupts him, " SOOO Dave, you're missing the best person apart of this group! Hi- "   

  " HER name is Vriska Serket, best girl around and the most popular and hottest person you could ever LAY your eyes on. Right, Nepeta? " 

  A tall girl appears by the seat next to you, she has a blue hoodie crop on and grey joggers. She looks so basic, cause of the clothes she's wearing. The ends of her black hair is a blueish ombre and boy, does she have a lot makeup on her tan brown skin.

   Nepeta scoffs in her face and folds her arms against her green trenchcoat, " No,  _Vriska_ not  _you._ Why are you even here anyway? Shouldn't you be hanging out with _Eridan_ and all of them? " 

Vriska shrugs and smiles cockly, and looks at you.

  " ...Well I heard a new kid just transferred. I heard from someone that he was over here with your group,  _Terezi._ Anyway, the name is Vriska. What's yours new kid? " she has a smile of a scary seductive succubus, is best to describe it.

Also, by that remark I just said, no. I do not like her. She is all about herself so no fucking way. She reminds you of the ads on Spotify, because she annoys you so much.

  You look at her with an unamused expression since she tried so hard for her dramatic first appearance. 

  " My names Dave. " you lean on your hand because this is starting to bore you out. Vriska smirks and begins to get up, she looks at you still with her cocky stupid smirk on her face and shrugs with a quirk of her lips in disgust. You thought so, that'd she'd get offended you mean and make that face at you. 

   " Eugh, man boring. Anyway, I'll leave y'all alone. Lunch is almost over anyway. " She blows a kiss and walks down to where the courts are you think.

  " WON'T MISS YOU!! " Nepeta yells back and grips on the table with her sharp black nails. She sighs and her happy cute expression is back again. " Sorry about that Dave, Vriska is selfish and all about herself. Don't know why a little  _someone_ likes to hangout with her a lot. " 

 Nepeta squints at Terezi evily, Terezi sighs and talks to Tavros while you chat it up with Nepeta a bit. 

   " So, what are you enrolling in this school? I'm doing dancing. It's pretty fun! I hope your in my next period. Oh, can I see your schedule? " Nepeta points at your backpack curiously.

  " I'm doing music, like the guitar and stuff. But yeah sure let me get it.. "

You look through your black backpack and try to find the schedule.  Damn, you can't find it. You scratch your neck, " Uh, sorry I can't find it. But my last period is English. " 

  Nepeta smiles wide, " That's great! I do too. So does my friend, which I was talking about earlier but Vriska interrupted. His name is Karkat! I think you'll like him! He's really funny and loud. " you see her flush a bit with her big smile that could probably explode if she keeps stretching it so much. 

Oh wait a minute.  

 " Earth to Nepeta? You there? " Terezi waves her hands in her face. She sniffs and grins sharply. " Ohoh, I smell her red apple heart beating her way to the cherry mans heart..! " Terezi teases and leans on her cane. 

 Nepeta snaps out of her trance and flushes hard, " No! Nonononono!! Terezi, just- Not in front of Daveee! " she covers her blushing face in shame and collapse her head onto the table embarrasingly. She groans.

  You're confused but you think you get it. " Uhh does Nep wanna bang Karkat or something..? " you say after moments of silence. Terezi giggles and you can feel the vibration of her chest through the table. 

  " Hmm? Do you Nep? " Terezi pokes Nepeta's arm repeatedly until she answers. Nepeta groans and covers her face. You smirk, starting to poke Nepeta. 

" Auugh not you too Dave.. " she whines and stays there for a while. 

  You and Terezi don't stop after a minute or two until Nepeta gives up. " AUGH! Fine! I am in LOVE with Karkat but.. " she sighs and mumbles some words you can't comprehend.

 " But? " you and Terezi say at the same time with a teasing smirk.

  " Buttttt he's gay. He's gay! He's gay and he's got a boyfriend. Or, use to. So I just have to move on, don't I? " she sighs on her arm and Tavros comforts her. You and Terezi look at each other sadly.

 

   You're not good at giving advice, saying for someone who's got problems of their own. Like really bad problems. Even if you try you always fuck it up somehow, and always wonder how people deal with your complicated personality. You wish you could help Nepeta but your confused about your sexuality and can't even figure yourself out, so how can you help someone when you can't even help yourself? Is the damn question you ask yourself everyday.

  Lunch ends and you all get up to go to your fifth periods. You had guitar lessons in that period to get yourself started in the music school shits. You didn't happen to meet anyone necessarily nice in that class. There was one girl named Feferi though, she was cool. 

  You learned that she's actually popular and she's on the volleyball team. Which is not a surprise. Girls who are nice as fuck and play sports, do their hair nice n pretty always end up being popular. 

  She hung out with you in that class, helped you learn some new things and all that jazz. You tried to pick her as a partner for this upcoming project but of course millions of people want to be her partner or one of her best friends you think, his name is Eridan?

Yeah. You were fine with that though. Maybe you can find another pal in that class.

  You did, actually. You didn't know that Tavros was in that class and you wondered why Nepeta didn't tell you.

Don't think that you just forgot about Tavros because literally there are so many kids in this class. Anyway when you had to choose partners he had no one, so did you. So you ended up being partners.

  Tavros is actually a pretty cool guy. He seems shy and shit when you first meet him but he's really funny. You both joked about some games that you play, some new ones that just came out recently saying you should play together. It reminds you of John. Not Tavros, because they are totally opposites but playing games with someone. You realize you haven't played any games with anyone else but John.

 

 Then he had to move to some nerd school. Fucking lame.

 

  Soon the class ends and being partners with Tavros was fun, you joked around about funny vines and iconic songs on the guitar. The teacher is kind of a bitch because he said ukulele isn't a real instrument and it made you mad because that's kind of the only shit you know how to play. 

 So yeah, overall you give fifth period 9/10. 9/10 because of that irritating fucking teacher.

 

 Last period rolls around, fuckin' English. Atleast Nepeta and her crush-but-is-gay-and-his-name-is-Karkat is in this class. You're going to get ready to feel some second-hand embarrassment for her. 

  Aaaaand you're already feeling it since you see that she accidentally shut the door in his face as she laughs nervously in his face and the bell rings, now you and him are late n holy shit that's a lot of ands but holy SHIT.  

  You know him! He called you a mayo man. You think. You both look at each other with wide eyes since you know each other, you think. Yeah, you think.

   He looks surprised but then his expression let's go an turns into an angry expression, the one you first saw on his face when you met him. He doesn't seem to care if he knew you already or not.  He walks to the seat next to Nepeta, which she is waving at you to sit next to her.

   Mmm.. you're not liking this situation right now. He already hates you. Shit you better sit everyone is looking at you. Also you got fucking tardy.  

   You walk over to them and sit by Karkat. He huffs and pulls out his black notebook. Is that red nail-polish you see?  Yeah, he's gay.

Wait are you? Oh my god. This is the wrong time, fucking brain. Karkat glances at you with a glare because you're staring at him too much. You decide to break the barrier between you two since the teacher is still trying to set up the smart board for the intro to English. Not like anyone cares.

   You fiddle with the hem of your sleeve thinking about what to say. 

   " You friends with Gam? " you ask awkwardly. It seemed like he was going to ignore you since he kept doodling emo shit. But he didn't.

   " Who the fuck is Gam? " He keeps doodling his intense eye with black liner on his notebook. Off the bat you already know Karkat is a very expressive person. His appearance literally screams stay the fuck away. He has fake black gauge earrings on and his hair has a little bit of red dye in it.

  He's wearing a dark red long sleeved, a little v neck. You think he has a little bit of eyeliner on, yeah he definitely does. He still looks the same when you first met him, his eyes look more blue upclose with a tint of green against his real tan skin.  

  Right, shit back to the conversation. 

  " Um, Gamzee? Dude? " You thought he'd get it by now if you said ' Gam. ' 

 "  I was his  _boyfriend._ " he rolls his eyes and continues doodling as if that reply did not just have an awful taste in his mouth. You wonder what's up but you probably think he's the type of person who get's riled up easily.. well why not?

  " What happen? " You take your chances. 

  " Happen? Happened. So glad you're in this English class so the teacher and I can teach you some proper fucking English and manners to that inappropriate question of yours, Strider. "  

  You scrunch your nose and make a face at him, " Ew you're a grammar freak. How do you know my last name? " you glance up a bit to make sure the teacher isn't talking or anything so you don't get in trouble but he's still trying to fix the smart board.  

  "  I'm the teachers pet, you could say. So I know everyone in this damn classroom. " he sighs in a way like he's teaching something to some stupid little kid. You don't like this dudes attitude but it's damn entertaining.

  You huff a laugh, and look at his doodles on his wrist.  " You're creep. " 

 " Shut the fuck up. " He groans.

  You smirk.

  He's pretty but mean. Pretty? Oh well you said that before so don't be surprised. You gon fuck him up. Wait, not that way. Oh my god??

   You still watch him draw some emo crap.

   He makes a space cow, drinking some beverage.

" Is he drinking _himself?_ "  you point at the cow on his notebook. He looks at you in disbelief like your stupid. That was a stupid question but he really amuses you.

  " Are you fucked in the brain or something? " he furrows his brow in annoyance.

  You laugh quietly, " Oh my god, your amazing. You do art in this school or something? "

  " This is kind of what this school is dunkass. " he rolls his eyes.

  Man he's being a smartass with you.

  " You know what I mean dude. "

   He sighs, " Yes, Strider, I draw. Does that answer your question? " he turns to you irritatedly. You give him an innocent smirk.  

  " How'd you know how to draw like that? " you scoot closer to see more of his drawings. He feels warm against your face, even though you're not even that close. 

   Oh God, what's with you?

  He looks at you and you swear he flushes a bit but his angry expression is still stuck onto his face. " You should stop  scrunching your face a lot, that's gonna give you wrinkles. " you joke.

   He whines and pushes you away, " God..! You're a pain in the ass... " he whispers the last part since some people were staring at you guys.

   The teacher is still not done fixing the board, good. 

  " Uhh, Dave? " you hear Nepeta by Karkat, she leans over to look at you. 

  " Yes Nepeta? "

  She hands you a paper with two chumhandles, she smiles. " The top one is mine, the bottom is Karkats! You should text us when this period is over. "

   Karkat looks at Nepeta with a very angry expression, like it couldn't get anymore angrier. You take this to your advantage. " You know what, I will. " 

  Once you say that the bell rings, the teacher apologises to you guys but you all just leave. Before Karkat gets up to leave with Nepeta, he says this.

  " Don't you fucking text me.. " he glares at you. You shrug and smirk.

  " We'll see about that. " 

  With that he zips up his backpack in your face and leaves with Nepeta. You turn on your phone and follow after them, but only to see that they've vanished.

  Welp, time to walk home.

 

   So, the way to your house takes 13 minutes now since the school is farther away from your old school. It isn't so bad since you can listen to music. You decide to text Nepeta and Karkat. 

  You go to Spotify and put on your walking playlist on an listen to some music as you walk home. 

 You add him on pesterchum, also Nepeta. 

TG: hey

AC: :33 < hello?? whos this?

TG: its dave

AC: :33 < oh, hey dave! have u talked to karkat yet??

TG: nope not yet

AC: :33 < oh. okay.

That was weird. 

TG: u okay nep?

AC: :33 < well.. its just..

TG: just what

AC: :33 < dave, do you like karkat? its okay if u do and i need to get over him but it just makes me sad..

Holy shit.

TG: what? no nep

TG: i just like messing with him

God, you hope so. Karkat is literally making you question your sexuality.

AC: :33 < oh, thank god! i got scared a little bit. thanks for letting me know

AC: :33 < isnt he cute?? karkat i mean.

Fuck yes.

TG: i guess?

AC: :33 < HAHAHA DAVE you crack me UP. oh shoot, i gotta go. ill talk to u later, ok? bye!

TG: peace

 

Damn. You don't know what Nepeta was laughing so hard about but it's enough to tell you she has it bad for Karkat. You feel bad a bit.. but why??

Anyway, you only have a couple more blocks to walk ti'll you get back home, so you text Karkat. 

 

TG: hey

CG: WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?

TG: my god

TG: karkat what the fuck i think i went blind why are u typing in all caps

TG: no need to yell i havent even said anything annoying yet

CG: AH, YES. HELLO STRIDER. EVERYTHING FUCKING ANNOYS ME AS YOU CAN SHITTING TELL. NOW BLOCK ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE MY ' ALL CAPS TEXT '.

TG: goodness

TG: 30 seconds in the convo and your already roasting me

TG: just chill out.

CG: NO DAVE. I WILL NOT BE TOLD TO " CHILL OUT " BY YOU. NOW FUCK OFF.

TG: man

TG: just watch this video lmao

TG: http://youtu.be/tD7EpGwhHEY

CG: DAVE

CG: WHAT THE FUCK?

CG: WHY DID SHE SPELL THAT WRONG. IT'S B.I.T.C.H.

TG: lmaooo omg

TG: its suppose to be funny

TG: god do you have no humor

CG: I LAUGHED AT HER LACK OF SPELLING.

TG: there we go dude

TG: lets get along now

CG: NO.

TG: great

TG: do you have a tumblr or snap or somethin?

CG: I HAVE BOTH BUT WHY WOULD I GIVE IT TO YOU?

TG: your so frustrating uk that right

TG: why the hell do u have a snap or any social media anyway

TG: just add me dude

TG: its the same as my username

CG: FINE. TO MAKE YOUR PIEHOLE SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL.

TG: why does your blog have so much kawaii and romance shit lmao

CG: FUCK OFF. I'D SAY THE SAME TO THE LACK OF YOUR SHITTY EXCUSE OF A COMIC.

TG: oh damn i forgot your a pro artist

TG: time to comission u and give u a shoutout and reblog all of ur art

CG: GOD.

TG: your blog is so bright pink its stinging my eyes

CG: DAVE, STOP TALKING SHIT. YOUR BLOG IS WAY SHITTIER.

TG: okay thats enough. i gotta go

TG: ill see u in english or lunch tomorrow

CG: NO.

TG: ur such a backstabber

CG: STOP QUOTING KESHA AND LEAVE YOU SHITSTAIN.

 

You grab the key from your backpacks front pocket and head inside, Dirk wont be home until later so you make yourself at home. You kick off your shoes and head to your room to put on your pajama's on.  

   You put on grey sweats and a black tanktop then head to the kitchen. Nothing is in the fridge so you pour yourself a glass of AJ. Only a little bit of reeses puffs are left so you pour yourself a bowl ti'll you're all out.

  You head to the living room and text Dirk to let him know he needs to get groceries before he comes home, cause y'all have nothin'.

  You decide to watch some Kitchen Nightmares, eating your cereal. You finish your AJ first. Leaving it on the living room table you pull out your phone and look at snapchat. 

   Jade is on a science field trip at her science school all the way in Massachusetts.

  She looks like she's having fun with a lot knew friends she's met. John doesn't use snapchat a lot, but you see him on Jades story just looking at the cool stuff in the science muesem. You send her a text wishing you were there.

  She says she misses you and Rose, and John misses you guys too.

  You sigh and put your phone down. Tomorrow is Tuesday, and shit you have homework you forgot.

  You pull out math homework first since that shit is downright easy for you, you finish it within 10 minutes. Nothing for English fortunately, but a Science worksheet that is due on Thursday. You decide to do it since you have nothing else to do.

   You finish all your homework and decide to practice the song you and Tavros are working on. 

Man, maybe not..

 Okay you should.

  You pull out your guitar and practice stretching across the frets with this stupid finger-picking pattern you have to do. 

  You do this until Dirk comes home with groceries.

 You hear the door open and you stop your guitar-picking. You hear bags of groceries being put on the kitchen table, rustling of keys being put back in their place. Dirks footsteps walk into your room thinking your there.

  " Dave? Ya home? " your ears perk and you look over to him.

  " Ye. " you turn back to the T.V and continue watch Kitchen Nightmares. Dirk sighs.

 " Hey, so I got groceries and Jake might be coming over soon to help me make dinner even though were both equally bad. " 

  You shiver in disgust, thinking about the last time they made the most disgusting lasagna. You groan, " Dude, Jakes cooking SUCKS. Just order pizza. " you lean back on the couch still focused on Gordon yelling at the chef.

  " Dave you get what you get and you don't throw a fit. But I promise it wont be.. as bad.. " he huffs and pulls out his phone. 

  " What are y'all gonna cook then. " you give in, whatever you're hungry as shit. The school lunch is literally so unhealthy so Dirk just gives you leftovers or sometimes a PB&J for lunch.

  " Alfredo pasta and chicken. He's coming soon. " he walks into the kitchen an you hear him put away some of the groceries.

  You get up an sit on the kitchen table. He looks at you an leans on the counter, " So, how was your first day? " he grins.

  You hum, " It was good.. I met five people today that are cool. "

  Dirk smirks, " Cool, cool. You see anyone you like? "

You think about Karkat and begin to flush a bit, before you can retort someone knocks on the door with a loud cheerful voice. Dirk perks up like a puppy, " Oh, Jakes here. Hold on lil bro. "

 You look back at the door as Dirk opens the door for Jake. Jake walks in with a bag of groceries for the cooking. Dirk and Jake exchange kisses, you feel a sting of jealousy.

 Jake turns to you, " Why hello Dave! Your brother and I are going to be making fantastic alfredo chicken and pasta! " 

God, so innocent but he doesn't even notice how bad his cooking is. You smile, " That's great. Well, good luck you two I'm gonna go do homework. " you lie.

  Jake nods, Dirk follows Jake to get started. 

  You walk into your room and unlock your phone. You decide to look at Karkats snapchat, which your surprised he posts on. It's just a cute picture of him, but he just looks irritated. 

  Shit, cute? I mean, your confused about your whole shitty sexuality shit but Nepeta. You can't like him, you have to wait ti'll Nepeta gets over him or something..

  You sigh and look at the picture of Karkat. You really do like him don't you.

 Your so gay.

But it's not even how he looks, you like how he's just different. He's just fun to talk to. You don't even know him very well but your willing too. 

But, your not gonna lie. He is really pretty.

  I'd say the most vibrant thing about him is his light eyes against his real tan brown skin. You wonder what it'd feel like him against you, like hugging him or cuddling.. that's gay. But fuck it, no ones judging you.

  I mean, for a boy he is really.. curvy? Not sure if that's the right word. Probably  chubby or thick. Not entirely sure. But he does had really big legs and a small chest but it really confuses you, how is he a boy?

  Okay, kind of heading into really personal issues there. But you don't really care about if he's too fat or skinny. You think he'd still.. feel right against you.   

  Oh God, against you? What the fuck are you talking about? You hope these are just your horomones for just being a horny teenage boy. Probably.

  You turn off your phone when your hear knocking at your door, " Hello? Dave, fello? The food is done! Dinner is served! " he giggles and walks away from your door. 

You can see why Dirk likes him. You leave your phone on your messy bed.

" Ok.. " you say and head out the door to the kitchen. 

  It actually smells really good, the food. You smirk and walk into the kitchen as Jake puts the food on Dirks plate. 

 " Wow, the food smells good for once. " Dirk turns to you with a warning smile. You shrug. 

   Jake whines, " You too Dave? The Lasagna wasn't that bad! Right? " he turns to Dirk for his opinion. Dirk makes a uneasy smile and pats Jakes back.

 " It was pretty bad baby. " Jake frowns. 

" Well, whatever. I bet you will like this one, Dave! " he smiles at you as he sets the food on your plate. You laugh, " Sure hope so. "

  You take a bite of the pasta, and damn. You haven't tasted anything really good ti'll Jane was here. You look at Dirk in disbelief. He just scarfs the food down quickly. Jake chuckles, " So, it's good then? "

  " Jake, what did you do? " you talk with your mouth full but you don't care because it's hells of good. 

  Jake finishes his bite of chicken, " Whatever do you mean, Dave? " he looks at you concerned. 

 " It's hella good, how did you get from 0 to 100?? " Dirk looks at you with a knowing look, " What?? that's a compliment. " your still jawdropped at his improvement.

  " I'm not sure, but Jane taught me some lessons so that must be the reason why! " he laughs and eats more of the pasta. 

  " Dave, don't talk with your mouth full. " Dirk says in a stern voice. You roll your eyes and talk with your mouth full of alfredo sauce and pasta, " DAvE DOn'T  TAlk WiTh YouR MOuTh  FulL. " 

  Dirk snorts. You laugh a bit, " Yeah but Dirk, listen. I wasn't the one eating the food like a damn lost werewolf boy. " you retort and stick more pasta in your mouth. Is there more? Oh it's all gone.

  Dirk rolls his eyes, Jake giggles. You look at the clock, it's 9.

" I think I should go try to sleep then, night. "

  You grab a sleeping pill and water before you go. Dirk yells from the kitchen as you walk back to your room to brush your teeth. You tell him no and shut the door. 

 And yes, you're a disgusting teenage boy that doesn't brush his teeth at night. But I do it in the morning because I don't wanna smell like booty. Oh shit, speaking of smelling like shit you should probably take a shower. 

 You take the sleeping pill and head into the shower. Once your done you put lotion on your dry ass skin. You look at the sink debating if you should brush your teeth or not. Nah..

  You put on boxers and turn on the fan which helps you sleep oddly.

  It takes a little bit of time to fall asleep on your own; because you always end up thinking about Karkat and thinking of cuddling him or what it's like to feel affection. 

You eventually get tired of your own thoughts, and fall asleep. Wow, you haven't fallen asleep ever since you were writing to get into the Art school. 

 Wait, now your awake. Wait no it's 2am holy shit why are you up. Dammnit.

  Speaking on when you were writing the letter to get in.. you haven't been cutting anymore. That's an improvement. You hope Dirk doesn't find out.

You still take those anxiety pills.. Your slowly figuring yourself out.

Man, just go to sleep dude.

 

 

 


	3. Loving Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat have poor communication.  
> ' Is anyone there at all? '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving Someone - The 1975 
> 
> also, some music that sets Karkats mood : The Girl Who Cried Wolf - 5SOS 
> 
> Enjoy!! Also some masturbating shits..

* * *

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.

You run to lunch, hoping you can make it before it get's to crowded in the outside cafeteria. You really wanted to buy a damn cookie!

Whatever, the lunchlady is mean away.

You pull on your backpack strings, trying to find Terezi and the group. You feel a cold breeze through your ripped jeans, damn you should've just worn normal jeans.

Or fucking sweats, it's cold as shit today. This thrasher hoodie is the only real warm thing in your wardrobe. You walk to the corner where more tables are.

You spot Karkat hanging out with a guy with an ugly haircut ( shit sorry but it's real ugly ) and a pretty girl with long curly black hair.

Karkat looks so fine today.

    His hair is fluffy and styled in the right way, you think it's just bedhead but it fits him. He has a flower in his hair, his nose is red from the cold. He has a grey fluffy hoodie on and skinny black jeans on.

His legs look so good in them. Oh my god stop you sound like a total creep, shit you look like a total creep just standing there.

You take a deep breathe and let go, welp fuck it.

You walk over and Karkat automatically looks up at you; his lashes look a bit longer today, and his eyes are beautiful. Oh my god, you keep complimenting him in your head.

He frowns, " Oh God, it's you. Why the fuck are you here? "

You frown back at him, then laugh " What's wrong with me? What did I do? I'm just a new boy. " you sit by him, you notice  he tucks his arms around his legs.

 " Whatever.. Okay well guys this is Dave. He's insufferable and a piece of shit. " he pulls his legs closer to himself.

You wonder why he is so protective of himself. Like, not really protective he's just holding close to himself a lot? I dunno.

" Heeyyyaaa " you wave at them both. The girl smiles at you with her red ruby lips.

" Hello Dave. I'm Aradia! This guy, with the terrible haircut is my boyfriend Sollux. " she chuckles and puts her arm around his shoulders. He blushes in embarrassment.

" Whath the fuck Aradia?! Donth thay that about me in fronth of the new kidth! " his lisps almost makes you laugh.

He see's you bite in the laughter. Oops.

  "  Hey you bitchth!! Donth you dare laughth!!! " his voice not only has a lisp, but he has a really high-pitched voice. 

  Karkat looks at you and bites in a smile.    You look at Karkat and start laughing, Karkat chuckles with you. It's a good feeling.

  I think I should be loving someone.

  " Holy shit that's hilarious. Ohth Myth Godth " you imitate him and Karkat laughs at your imitation.

  Aradia looks so amused like she predicted this would happen. She smirks, " Aw, look at them laughing together Sollux.. " she holds his hand and looks at you two like babies.

  Sollux smirks at you two evily, " Yeah. They'd sureth be cuteth together. " he huffs and holds her hand.

Karkat stops laughing and blushes, glaring at Sollux and Aradia. " Shut the fuck up, that's not funny. That's straight-up a nightmare. " 

  Aw.

  You smirk innocently, looking at Aradia confidently. " There's just enough of me to go around Aradia, " you lean back against the wall, you feel Karkats eyes on you. 

 Aradia laughs, " Goodness, Dave I'd imagine. Since Karkat is all over you. "

  You smirk at her, then him. Karkat perks up  quickly, scoffing. 

 " No fucking way! He's annoying as hell!! " he shouts at Aradia. She smiles really creepily as he does it.

  " Is that true Karkat? " you put your hand on his thigh. He swats your hand away, " God, get off me! And no it's not true, no way in hell! Aradia is just a piece of cockshit! "

  He pulls his legs around himself again. Is there something you did wrong? Oh God, did you fuck up. You grit your teeth in worry.

 " Geez. Sorry. " 

 Karkat huffs. It feels real awkward now. 

You decide to change the subject. 

 " ..So I was watching Kitchen Nightmares last night and- "

   Aradia interrupts you with a gasp, " I love that shit!! "

You smile at her widely, " Yeah right?? So Gordon was really pist off, and.. " 

You and Aradia talk about Kitchen Nightmares like shitty people, sometimes you observe Karkat. He's talking to Sollux a little bit. He looks sad and self-concious about himself, it's obvious.

 God you hope he's okay, and you most importantly hope you did nothing wrong..

 

-

 

   " In a world I wish I could hold his hand. " you groan and slam your face on the living room table, mostly all over your math paper. Dirk rustles around the room trying to find the remote for the T.V. since it's movie night.

  Dirk perks up from under the couch, " What's wrong lil bro? " he sets down the cushion and looks behind the pillows. 

  You realize you said that out loud, shit.

  " Nothing. " you automatically say. You work on this stupid math problem that takes some time since it has a lot of steps to it.

 Dirk finds the remote and hisses a silent ' yes ' and hops on the couch. He looks down on you, " Ya sure? Just spill. " he changes the T.V to Netflix 

  You sigh against your math paper, " It's nothing dude. " you turn on your phone. Karkat hasn't texted you at all. Dammnit, you're always the one to start a conversation. 

  Dirk raises his brows and shrugs, shoving popcorn in his mouth. " Aight. Wanna watch 13 Reasons Why with me? " he puts the blanket over himself. 

  You get up to go to your room, " Augh, no. I don't need anymore of Clay's breakdowns about his friends. I have to do homework. "

  Dirk nods, " Right. Do your homework Dave. " he looks back at the T.V, relaxing. You wish you could do that.

Relax, you mean. 

  You put on a black tanktop since Dirk makes it hella hot in the house. 

 

  It's Saturday night, and you're hella bored. Stuck with thinking about Karkat and worrying about him. He barely talks to you and always cuts you off. 

  You know what? Fuck it. Why not skype him, shit. 

 You start a pesterlog with him first.

TG: hey karkat

CG: OH, IT'S YOU.

TG: wyd

CG: NOTHING YOU NEED TO FUCKING KNOW.

TG: nice 10/10 convo

TG: hey do u have a skype

CG: NO WAY IN HELL I'M SKYPING YOU.

TG: come on dude

CG: FINE. JUST TO MAKE YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP.

TG: not like i wont even talk on the skype call geez

CG: IT'S CARCINOGENETIST.

TG: k

 

You add his skype, and he accepts immediately. You click video chat and call him.

 It takes 10 seconds and you see your ugly face in the screen. " Ew what the fuck is that me. "

 Karkat sighs in his mic, " Unfortunately. " you hear him click on his laptop.

You wipe your laptops tiny camera, " God I look fucking.. "

" Hot. "

" Absoutely Dreadful "

  You raise your brows at him in amusement since he ended the sentence for you. " Damn you really cut to the chase don't you Karkat. " you lean your head against the bedframe. 

He hums, " I sure do Dave, I sure do. " 

You nod, " Mhm, mhm. Why isn't your cam on? " you frown and poke at his icon. 

" Strider, I look like absolute trash. I think you'd scream if you saw me. " his voice is tired and raspy.

" Worried about your appearance, I hear? Damn you sound like Beyonce." you smirk and roll your shoulders.

" Stop doing that. " you can feel the smile on his face when he says that. 

" No. Turn on your cam Karkat. " you shake your laptop and whine. 

He groans, " Fine, holy shit. " he turns on his cam and you can see his pretty boy face on the camera. His lips are so big and kissable. Oh God don't get a boner in this Skype call.

  Karkat smirks, " Why are you staring, Strider? "

  You squint at him and scrunch your face, " Cause' you do look like shit. "

Karkat tisks, " If you keep scrunching your face like that, Dave, you'll get wrinkles. " he teases you like you teased him.

  You frown, " Fuck off. " 

  Karkat hums pleasingly, " Whatever. What the fuck do you want to do anyway? "

  You search up Roblox on your laptop. " Dude let's play Roblox.. " holy shit they still have that game? You smirk as you look at the log in. 

Karkat makes a weird face at that, " Dave, the fuck? That's for kids. "

You groan, " Stop ruining my parade Mrs. Jensen. " you smirk at what you just said.

Karkat rolls his eyes, " Don't bring the vice principal in this, Dave. " 

 You shrug, " Whatever, but play Roblox with me. " you click on sign up and make an account. You make sure your username is cringey.

  Karkat sighs, " Fine.. " you hear him click on his computer and type. 

  You smirk, " K when your done add me. I'm thickthottie666. " you laugh at what you just said and look at the games you guys could play. 

 " That is so cringey oh my fucking God. " Karkat groans loudly and types in your username, pretty sure since you just got a friend request. 

  You look at the username skeptically, " Are you KevinKarter1234? " you squint at him like your beginning to laugh. 

  He frowns at you, " It's because I don't want fucking anyone from our school knowing it's me!! " he defends his shitty ass username.

  " Dude, whatever. No ones gonna go to school and be like ' holy FUCK KARKAT HAS A ROBLOX ACCOUNT. " you laugh out loud and roll your head back against the bedframe.

He frowns and growls, " Ugh! Whatever let's just play this dumbass game. " 

You calm down a bit, " Ok. Ok. What about ' Work At A Pizza Place? ' " you click play. 

  " Yeah whatever. How the fuck do I follow you? " 

Oh my god, Karkat must've had no childhood.

" Dude, Karkat. Go to my account and you'll see follow. " 

 Karkat mouths an ' oh ' and follows you. You see his name pop up on your screen. You bite in a laugh and Karkat automatically glances, then glares at you.

  " What?! I didn't even say anything! " you look at him through the screen. He shakes his head and goes back to the game.

" What the fuck are you? I'm a cashier. "   

   " I'm a pizza boxer. " you click on some pizza's and put them into the box. You see Karkat switch from cashier to cook, cashier to cook, cashier to cook. 

" Dude, fucking pick one. " you smirk and walk over to the cooking station.

  " You're character looks like mine Dave. What the fuck. " he frowns. You shrug.

  " You like to cook Karkat? " you put the pizza's in the oven. Karkat squints at the screen. 

" Yeah. I'm pretty damn decent. " he says knowingly.

 " Hm. Bet you can't make a fucking pizza. You see, I've got a bit of italian in this mayonnaise blood of mine. Let me show you my skills on Roblox! "

  You exaggerattingly type on the keyboard hard like your coding some intense Roblox code. 

 Karkat rolls his eyes, " Ceviche is better than fucking pizza. " he mumbles.

" The fucks that? " you say as you click on the cheese. 

 " It's Peruvian food. " 

" You Peruvian? "

" Somewhat, half Peruvian and Puerto Rican. "

 " You know Puerto Ricans have those nice big asses, Karkat. " you flirt, wiggling your brows at him.

He snorts, " Not me. "

You raise a brow at him, " You sure about that? "

 He looks at you, " The fuck do you mean? " he crosses his arms and looks at you curiously.

  You shrug then look at him on the screen and smile.  

" I think you have a nice ass. " 

He looks at you blankly with a blush, then groans.

   " Dave, you're a fucking joke. " he cuts you off again and now you see him leave the game.

 You frown, " Where'd you go? " 

 Karkat logs off, you switch back to skype. 

 " I have to go. I think my parents are waking up.. " he gets up and you see how clean his room is. Huh. 

  You nod, " Ok. Well.. I'll see you at lunch on Monday then. "

 He sighs, " Whatever you say. " 

With that, he exits the call. You smile to yourself, you think you made some good progress.  But whenever you flirt with him he get's all weird and ignores you.

 You actually never knew what happened betweem him and Gamzee, you wonder what happened? You haven't talked to Gamzee in so long.

He's always at the skatepark, so maybe you should go tomorrow when your done with homework. 

  You walk out your door and head into the living room, Dirk is still watching T.V even though it's been an hour. He looks at you then back to the T.V  

  " Who you talkin' too? "

   You walk to the kitchen for some reeses puffs. " A friend. " you say as you pour the puffs into the red bowl. You pour milk and sit on the couch with him.

  " What friend? " he smiles teasingly and shoves more popcorn in his mouth.

  " His name is Karkat. " Dirk raises his brows and nods, " Oooh. "

  You groan, " You know, you and Rose are a lot alike. " you frown and eat more reeses puffs. Dirk shrugs and looks back at the screen. 

  " I don't know what you mean, Dave. " 

  " God you even talk like her when you try to act innocent. "

" What did I ever do? " Dirk exaggerates. You roll your eyes and finish your reeses puffs. Dirk eyes your cereal.

 " You keep eating those you're gonna get fat. " he smirks at you and puts his arm around the couch.

  " I never get fat, bro. I'm as tight in fit as big broc. " you slurp the milk from your bowl, beginning to get up an put it in the sink. 

  " Not as tight in fit as me, Dave. " he plops a single popcorn in his mouth. You eye him, " You keep saying that when your done eating that popcorn. "

  You turn around and walk to your room. Dirk says something you don't hear. You take a sleeping pill, turn on the fan getting ready for bed.

  You strip into your boxers, of course it takes you ti'll 3am to fall asleep.

 

-

" Where you goin' Dave? " Dirk says before you leave to the skatepark. He's eating cereal and reading a book. 

 " Skatepark. I'll be back by noon. " you almost leave but Dirk stops you. You roll your eyes in annoyance.

 " You finish your homework? " he eyes you sternly. You give him an irritated look and nod repeatedly, then leave.

  You skate down your big ass hill, going the short way so you can go hangout with your buddies at the skatepark. 

  You make it and it's a bit crowded today. The tallest person there which is Gamzee, you notice is sitting by the tree and talking to his group of friends. 

  Muelin, his brother Kurloz and that Sollux guy from your school. You skate over to them and hold your board against you when they see you appear like a fucking pokemon. 

  " Sup. " 

 You don't have your shades on today; just clear aviator glasses on and a snapback. Gamzee glares at you for some reason.

Prolly without meaning too.

  Sollux looks at you and points, " Hey, I knowth you Dave. "

  " Yeah, you sure do. " you nod at him,  pretty sure he's high.

 You look at Gamzee, " Hey. I heard you dated Karkat. He goes to my Art School. " 

  Gamzee lays his head against the tree, " Niceee.... How is my brother doing there? "

  Why is he so chill about it? Didn't they break up? This is starting to get concerning..

  " Shouty and mean. Which is normal for Karkat. " you shrug and look at Gamzee as he stares at the sky like the high guy he is.

  Gamzee hums. You decide to ask Gamzee what happened between them.

  " Uhh, why did y'all breakup? " you hope he won't get fucking pissed like Karkat did. When Gamzee is pissed it's fucking scary honestly. 

   " It just didn't work out brother... things don't work out.. " he lays his arm on his chest and sighs. You nod and wave at the group.

  Well, it seems like a shitload happened between them. But whatever. Hopefully it wasn't anything too bad.

 

  You skate for a bit ti'll you hear some chattering by the tree, Gamzee has left. You pull out one earbud, ignoring Drake completely when you see Karkat. He's talking to Sollux by the tree.

  He's wearing a loose black tanktop with a skull on it and red joggers. He has a red rose in his hair. He has a lot of black bracalets on his arm. 

 He looks so beautiful. 

   You get off your board and walk over to the tree, Karkat turns your way. He's surprised at first but then glares. You walk over by them and sit down.

 " Hey guys. " you put your earbuds away, same with your phone in your pocket.

  " How come I see you everywhere? " Karkat glares, his knees to his chest. 

 You shrug, " I dunno but I'm more concerned about Sollux. Is he okay? Is he high? " you poke Sollux and he smiles goofly at the sky.

  Karkat sighs, " Unfortunately. So I just talk to him about dumbshit on Sundays. Apparently he's a great listener when he's high! " he leans on his hand, looking at Sollux.

  You look at Karkat's rose in his hair and touch it, " I like that in your hair dude. " you give him a half-smile. 

  You swear you see him blush, but he glares at the floor and avoids eye-contact.

   " Thanks. I'd say the same to your glasses but you look fucking sweaty. " 

  His smile is tough but sweet. 

  You frown, but also notice he see's your vibrant ruby red eyes. You know he's staring a lot.  

   " Man, fuck off. I know I looked damn hot skating the ramp. " you look up at the sky. 

  " Yeah, that's what you think.. " Karkat snorts. 

  Moments of silence passes by. You look at the clouds awkwardly. 

    " I wonder what Sollux finds so damn interesting about the sky, he must have, ' a loth goingth on up hereh! ' " you imitate him again and point to your head. 

  Karkat bites his lip, trying not to laugh.

You frown and kick his leg, " Come on, that was funny! " 

  Karkat shrugs, " Kind of. " he sighs and you see him grip onto himself a bit. 

He's biting his lip like he regrets something, or when you try really hard not to cry in front of someone, which is something you've felt before.

  You stare at him gripping onto himself tighter.

  " Hey, you ok man? " Karkat looks at you like he was about to cry. Your eyes widen, and Karkat can sure see them.

  Also, you're not as insecure about your eyes like you used to. You don't really care anymore. 

But Karkat, what's wrong with him?

  Karkat sighs, " Nothing. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. " he quickly gets up and leaves before you can talk to him, and... comfort him.

  He must live around here though.. If he can walk back.

But that was weird.

 Maybe it had something to do with Gamzee? He was here earlier. You look at Sollux. He's fast asleep on the grass. You sigh and put your earbuds back on, listening to Alica Keys. 

 Yes, you listen to her while you skateboard. She's queen.

 

 -

 Monday rolls around, you get tardy in the morning which is History. You woke up late and you ran to school in a hurry, you wish you could've rode on your skateboard.

  You survive your 4 periods, then lunch starts. You quickly walk to the outside cafeteria and ask the lunchlady for 2 cookies. Maybe to give one to Karkat. The lady slams the cookies on the counter rudely. You say thanks and go to the corner, usually where Karkat is.

 He's not there. 

  You see Sollux and Aradia there though,  talking about whatever the hell. You walk up to them to ask where Karkat is.

  " Hey guys. " you pop up behind Aradia. She looks behind herself and smiles up at you, " Oh, didn't see you there Dave. You're too tall. "

   You smirk, " Don't flatter me, I'm not that tall. Anyway, where's Karkat? " you eat one of your cookies, damn they taste good.

   " I'm not flattering, it's the truth. But Karkat isn't here today I guess. He- " before she could explain why, Sollux shushes her and goes back to eating his gronola bar.

  You look at him weirdly, then turn back to Aradia. " He's what? "

 Aradia hesitates, " He's just sick. " 

Of course it's a lie. But you don't catch them on it. You play along, but they know that you know they're lying to you. 

  " Hmm.. ok. " you eat the cookies and walk away. 

    You go outside of school a bit, luckily it's not against the school rules. You hop over a fence to the nearest park. Maybe Nepeta might be here or something.

  You walk around the park until you see long green cloth leading underneath the slide. That must be Nepeta.

 You walk over, before you could speak it is indeed, not Nepeta.

   " Rose? " you say in disbelief as she makes out with a girl named Kanaya that goes to your school. They both jump away from eachother so quickly that they wince at the necklash.

   Rose looks up at you quickly, obviously embarrassed.

Oh hell yes. It's your time to fucking shine and tease your shit sister that always is so pushy with you.

  " Oh hell yeah. Why are you here? Don't you gotta be at the girls highschool place? " 

   Rose coughs awkwardly. She blushes and folds her arms against herself. " I'd say the same to you David. "

" Hahaha. This is gold. " you pull out your phone and take a picture of them. Rose yells at you to not. You shrug her off and laugh at her. 

  Kanaya bites her lips and looks real embarrassed. You smile, " Ok, I wont tease y'all anymore. "

 Rose sighs. She ' pulls herself together ' and smiles her weird physco smile.

  You look at her with a shit eatin grin, but she avoids eye-contact. You're not gonna let this go, no way. You're gonna report this as news to your whole family. 

 " Dave, this is Kanaya.. Kanaya, this is my brother Dave. " she smiles at her sweetly. 

  Wow Rose gets a piece of ass before you. How lame.

   Kanaya smiles at you, " Hello Dave. I can very well see the resemblance between you two. " she looks at you then Rose.

  You make a face, " Eugh, resemblance with Rose? God no. But nice to meet you Kanaya. " 

  They both get off the ground together, and hold hands. 

  " You guys together? "

 " Yes. " They say at the same time. Wow. Gay.

  " Nice. "

Moments of silence you hear he bell ring at your school, " Oh shit. I gotta go. I'll see you later Rosie. " you give her a knowing grin, and she walks away immediately. Haha.

  You and Kanaya walk back to the school awkwardly together, only with one short conversation.

" How'd you meet my sis? "

" Uh, the knitting club I remember so. "

" Cool. "

  You couldn't talk to her anymore because she had knitting class 5th period. You have guitar and shit, so you seperated.

  Yeah, she's the kind of girl Rose would go for.

   You run to 5th period, and once you step inside the bell rings. You sigh in relief. You sit by Tavros and get out your guitar.

" You think he marked me tardy? " you ask Tavros. He smiles sadly, "' Probably. "

  You sigh quietly, leaning back against the chair. " Shit. "

  The rest of the class period the teacher just explains a new song for us to learn before open house begins, which you find is shitty but whatever. You wish they'd have a class for doing music theory or something. 

  It's weird that they don't.

  Tavros helps you learn the new technique that were learning, it's not that hard which is nice.

5th period and last period went fast, but you have to write an essay when you get home for English which really sucks. You run home because you just want to get shit done.

 When your on your way home you stop and see someone at the skatepark sitting by the tree. They have a lily in their hair. 

   Karkat. He always has flowers in his hair.

     He's sitting alone, reading a book. He looks so peaceful so you decide to snatch a picture of him. When you point your camera at him, he flips the page lightly with his soft tan hands.

    You see him begin to look your way, so you quickly put your phone away. 

  Once he spots you, of course he glares. He shakes his head and goes back to reading. You smile like an excited puppy and hop over the fence to go talk to him.

  You sit closely to him, he doesn't seem to hesitate. 

  You point at the page he's reading, " Watcha readin' Karkat? " 

  He makes an irritated grumble in his chest and closes the book. " You ever heard of personal space, Strider? None of your fucking business is wh- "

  You look at the cover of the book. You grin, " Ah, ' Everything, Everything. ' you wanna see that in theaters this coming Friday? "

  Yeah, you didn't expect that either. You think you just asked him out on a date.

  He looks at you dumbfounded, but his eyes are a beautiful ocean blue in the bright sun. They shine brightly when you say that, but he squints. 

  " Fuck no. " 

  Of course he does. It's all over his face. 

  " Nice. Meet there at 7 on Friday. " you get up, he begins to protest but you quickly walk away so he can't tell you no.

    Damn, that took a lot out of you to say but you didn't expect that either honestly. Now you have to figure out how to get the money. Oh shit what have you done.

  One part of you tells you to steal money from Dirk, another tells you to just tell him. But no way in hell he should know. He'll tease you all the time and it's not worth the embarrassment.

  You especially don't want him to tell Rose, because she never quits it whenever she figures out something about you that's secret or makes you feel embarrassed.

  She always does that shit, annoys you. You barely ever get the chance to laugh in her face and make fun of her when she's embarrassed.

 But the time when she had a sloppy lesbian makeout with Kanaya, that is something you can tease her about.

  You have no shame, Rose can go fuck herself. She's always made fun of you all her life. You guess this is the benefits of just being a minute younger than her.

 You forgot to mention, damn. You and Rose are twins. 

Anyway, you rush back home so you can get the homework over with. 

  Once your inside you automatically put on your sweats and lazy tanktop again, turning on the laptop to get started.

   You type in the title of the essay, but right when you're about to begin to suddenly think about Karkat again.

  Man, what's with you?

  You try to focus on the sentence you're writing. But you keep on thinking about how pretty Karkat is, how the light hit his tan brown skin in the right places. His big  kissable lips and the mole by his big blue eyes.

   You think about what it's like to be with him, What it's like to hold his hand. 

  You wonder what it's like to kiss his big lips and give him hickeys along his smooth chubby chest, kissing along his neck making him moan for more.

  You imagine him pleading your name for more. More for what? Shit. Now you wonder what it's like to be inside him.

  Oh wow, now you have a boner. 

  You shut off your laptop and just begin to think of Karkat kissing you back, tracing kisses along your neck to your chest. Making his way down to your pelvis line. You shiver and you already feel how hard you are from thinking about it.

   You think of Karkats eyes looking up at you on lust, sucking your dick. Oh fuck yes.

  You reach a hand in your boxers and stroke lightly. You shudder, shit you don't do this often. Which is a damn surprise.

   You start with slow strokes but you go faster. You whine as you cum fast and hot on your hand, thinking of Karkat's round plump ass beneath you.

  Your heart is beating fast, your really thirsty now. You go to the bathroom to wash your hands since that's fucking gross. You change pants and hop back into bed.

  Well, that just happened. A fast and quick jerk off. Not to mention, your first fucking time jacking off to Karkat.

   Okay, don't think about it now you have to finish homework.

  Someone help you, you're such a disgusting horny teenage boy.

   

   Dirk comes home late that night, you decide to tell him about taking Karkat to the movies on Friday to see ' Everything, Everything ' you hesitate to go confront him in the kitchen.

  Maybe you can borrow his car? You do have a license but you don't have a car.

   You bite your lip and sigh as you walk into the kitchen. Dirk looks back at you, then goes back to typing on his laptop. 

  " What's up Dave? " 

   You lean against the wall awkwardly, " Nothin'. " 

  He raises his brows knowingly, looking up at you. " Well you're leaning against the wall awkwardly, staring at me. What do you need? "

   Fuck it.

  " Can I borrow 20 bucks? "

  Dirk stops typing and looks at you skeptically, " 20 bucks? For what? " he crosses his arms. 

  " To the movies. "

  Dirk hides a smile, but looks at you longer. " Huh. The movies? "

  You groan, " Yes, by myself. " just lie, Dave. Lie. 

  " By yourself? You don't need 20 bucks for just yourself. " he smirks cockly at you.

 Fuck you Dirk. He already figured you out.

  " I need extra snacks. "

  " Sneak in popcorn. "

  " Jesus. Ok I'm going with my friend Karkat, is that all you needed to know?? "

  Dirk smiles brightly, " Yes Dave. Thanks for telling me. The moneys in my drawer by the bed. " he goes back to typing rapidly on the computer.

  You abscond immediately before he can tease you. No way in hell you can take that shit. 

  Walking into his room, you steal 25 bucks just in case. You stuff it into your wallet. Maybe Dirk knows you'll use his car Friday, since he doesn't work on Fridays. So you steal the extra pair of keys.

  You put your license in your wallet, yes your pre-planning since you're a desperate whore. 

 

-

" Rose, did you hear that Dave is having a date on Friday? " Dirk teases and slumps against the couch. 

 You turn quickly to Dirk and glare. Roxy stops throwing pillows in his face, gasping and dropping the pillow on his chest. 

  Roxy and Rose turn to you with shit eating grins, " Really Dave?? Wowie!! " she jumps over Dirk to cling onto you.

   You groan in annoyance, dodging Roxy. She falls onto the floor and rubs her butt whining.

  Oh fuck no. Dirk did not just say that. You know what, fuck Dirk, fuck everything. Now Rose is going to keep on bugging you about it, it's not even a date. 

  Wait, is it even a date?  

  Rose smiles innocently at Dirk, sitting on the couch comfortably with multiple blankets on her. The blue light shines her face in the most creepy places, you glare at Dirk so hard. 

   " Is that so, Dave? " she looks at Dirk then you. You avoid eye-contact and grumble curses at her and Dirk.

  He smirks, " It is so Rose. I gave him 20 bucks and he stole the extra pair of keys. " he sips his orange juice smoothly as he says it. 

   " Dirk shut the fuck up!! " you groan in the pillow and hit his leg. Dirk kicks you away off the couch. You get ready to give him a black eye but he pushes you away lightly enough so you don't break anything. 

  " God, I'm gonna fuck you up for saying that. " you get up again and hit his chest hard. He laughs.

  " Like you will to Karkat? " he teases. That only makes you angrier. You sigh and slump onto Rose on the couch. 

    Rose strokes your hair, you swat her hand away and tell her to not fucking touch you. She smirks, " Goodness, David. Why haven't you told me this? " she wraps her arms around your neck. 

  You change the T.V to Netflix and sigh out of your nose. " You didn' tell me bout Kanaya, the girl you maked out with at the park. "

  She blushes hard at that, she fucking fell into that one. That's what that skanky bitch gets. 

Roxy laughs hard, " REALLY?? Rosie you fell into that one. " 

  You smile evily, looking up at Rose for her reaction. She glares down at you and sighs. You smile to yourself, that'll keep her quiet.

  Roxy takes the remote from you so she can search for a movie for all of you to watch.

  Oh yeah, it's currently Wednesday and you all  decided to have a movie night because tomorrow you have late start.

  Rose is quiet for a couple of minutes, Dirk tries to be an asshole and teases you both. You and Rose both tell him to shut the fuck up.

 You get tired of Dirk talking about you getting ass and Rose also, getting ass. So you push roxy to tell her to hurry her ass up.

  " God, just pick a movie Roxy. "

  Roxy waves you off, but then smiles evily. She clicks on the movie Annabelle.

Oh hell no.

   " Alright! Let's watch Annabelle! " she hops onto the couch inbetween you and Dirk.

   You grab the remote quickly, " Oh HELL no. Change it. I hate dolls they creep me out so damn much. " you quickly exit out of the movie.

  Dirk snorts as you exit. You flip him off and pick another movie. 

  Dirk sighs, " This is taking too long. Let's just watch GBF. " he pulls the remote away from you.

   You hate that movie, but whatever. Maybe if you watch it again you might like it. So Dirk presses play.

  

   The movie was okay, it was real funny you'll give it that. Roxy fell asleep on your shoulder so you take a picture of her drooling all over your shirt. 

  It's gross but you're even more fucking disgusting. 

  Rose already left. Roxy is sleeping over the night apparently, Dirk went back to his room to work on whatever the hell.

  You get up and lay Roxy on the couch slowly so she doesn't wake up.

  As usual, you take a sleeping pill and head into bed lazily. You really hope your not late tomorrow morning. It's Thursday after all.

  Two more days until you have your date with Karkat, and he hasn't been back to school since monday. Hopefully he'll be back Friday.

 You hope he's okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ////


	4. Single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat go on a date!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Single - The Neighbourhood
> 
> sorry i havent updated since like May I just thought this fic was too cringey and writers block and stuff.. I decided to finish this chapter hopefully i have enough courage to finish another!
> 
> ( ik everything, everything the movie came out in april but just pretend it came out in dec 2017))

" Hey, what do you think of me changing to photo? "

Tavros looks back at you with confusion in his eyes. He bites his lips and fiddles with the strings of the guitar, " I mean.. that's fine.. " he looks at you then back to the music sheet.

You lean on your guitar, staring at him waiting ti'll he'll tell you.. that of course he doesn't want you to go. You don't wanna either.

He sighs and gives up.

" Okay, I- uh- well, you can do whatever you want but I just don't wanna be lonely in here.. " he slumps back in his chair sadly.

You frown at him, you'll feel lonely too. But you came to this school to work on photography, and yeah sure you're trying out music right now to see how it goes.. since the school told you that you can switch to photo anytime.

But one thing is holding you back. You really want to stick with Tavros, and you're worried you won't find anyone in that class.. also, what if you change your mind later on? You've been in this school for almost 4 weeks. Your offer will end next week or so.

So it's really up to you, winter break is coming up and after the 2 weeks of winter break you'll be in photo. Maybe they can give you time to think about it while winter break?

Oh yeah, speaking of winter break.. you should make some plans with friends rather than staying at home all day watching Bad Girls Club.

Tavros watches you grab a pen and paper writing your username on it for pesterchum.

You grin at him, " Here's my pesterchum, I'll think about staying in here or photo.. "

Tavros smiles at you and takes the paper. " It's ok Dave. You can go do photo. "

You give him a worried look, " Yeah but I really want to stick with you dude. You're funny as hell. "

He rubs his neck at that. " Thanks.. but Dave I shouldn't be the one stopping you from doing the things you want to do. No one should. So go do photo. " he grins at the last part, supporting you for something you love doing.

This is why Tavros is a good friend, he's really good at comforting people and giving them advice. You give him a small smile.

" Thanks man. "

He flashes you a smirk, " No problem you big shot photographer. "

 

Fortunately, Karkat is in English today.

Unfortunately you get tardy.. your 4th fucking tardy ever since you enrolled in this hippy art school. You really want this school year to fucking end though. But, it's December so you'll be in hell for a more couple months.

Everyone in class looks at you just from you slamming the door open dramatically since your literally a couple minutes late. You've still got that annoying ' freshman-running-to-class-syndrome. '

Dirk told you that you should just accept that your late and just walk to class.

You're way too damn anxious to be thinking that.

Anyway, despite standing there like an idiot any longer, you stare back smiling awkwardly at the teacher.

He smiles creepily with too much exaggeration in his happy, loud voice.

" Ah! Mr. Strider you're going to be joining us today?! "

Ah, great sarcasm teach. Is what you wanted to fucking say. ( fuck you, you bastard... for makin me tardy )

But all you say is, " Yup. "

You quickly walk up to your seat before he tardies you a couple more seconds late cause' all fucking teachers are extra like that.

Teachers take that shit to the extreme.

While you walk up to your seat you see Karkat..

...and to your surprise he's staring at you.

Actually staring at you and.. he's here today. He looks away quickly, focusing his attention back onto the teacher. Your heart flutters a little bit as you walk to the seat next to him.

Oh shit Nepeta isn't here today, an oh shit you shouldn't have took Karkat on a date when she's into him.. what if she knows?

Fuck.

Now you feel bad. Not even that you asked him out... you feel really bad for jacking off to him. Now you're blushing about it. Stupid fuckin' brain.

Texas hasn't taught you anything about being into girls since that's the most homophobic state ever. I mean you like girls, but not as much as Karkat.

You fucking grew up in the most homophobic household too. Not getting into that.

How did Dirk act straight for so long?

Well you know how you did; but how about now..?

For starters, you're real fuckin' gay lately... and yeah basically it. You've just been real gay for a pretty boy, but you don't regret it. Wait no you actually do because that's Nepeta's crush.

You realllyy fucked up bro code now.

The teacher talks about whatever the hell kind of novel we're all suppose to be reading but no one really is. Once he's done with his little rant about white people's proper bullshit english in the 1800s he gives everyone a sheet to work on in class.

Oh crap you just remembered you gotta finish your essay when you get home.

Once you get handed the sheet you glance at Karkat once his pretty blue eyes lands on the paper, eyeing a paragraph long question.

He dumps his head on his desk irritatingly and real fucking loud.

Perfect pitch black hair that could be soft if you could just fuckin touched it.. it's a damn rats nest but it suits him. Stupid fucking flowers in his hair.. stupid big blue fucking eyes and-

" Y'know Dave? It'd really help if you didn't stare so much. "

Underneath the big mop of hair that's covering his pretty eyes, you can still see the gorgeous bright blue eyes glaring right back at you.

Fuck, you're even surprised you can noticed the cute mole by his eye when you can barely see anything. Or, well, if someone could barely see anything through his tangeled up strands of black hair..

I don't know, ok?

" Damn ok. But dude, for real what's wrong? " you nudge his shoulder lightly and he slaps your hand.

You rub your hand, " Ow, the fuck? " you frown at your hand then look at him.

He still has his head down on his desk and his words are muffled, " I have so much fucking missing work! " he sighs, crumbling the dumbass worksheet.

You take it from him and he glares at you. You shrug, putting it in your backpack. " I'll do it for you dude. "

Karkat shakes his head repeatingly and looks like he's just about to jump you, " No way Dave. I have an A in this class and my parents want me to keep it this way. I don't fucking trust you. "

You pull the paper away from him as he reaches for it back. " Bro, that's cold. You may think I'mma dumbass but I'm actually real smart. " you point at your head knowingly and put the papers back down onto your desk just to tease him.

His shoulders slope as his eyebrows go into a harshline.

Cute.

Fuck, cute? Oh jesus.

You raise your brows at him and cross your arms on the desk covering the paper. " Karkat, I'm not going to ruin your chances from being even further to being the teachers fucking pet than you already fucking are. Anyway, aren't you like Puerto Rican?? "

He smiles sarcastically, " Actually Dave, not every damn white person can be a, ' English teachers class pet. ' Thanks for your fucking racism. "

His eyes glint with pure fiery in them, oh fuck dammnit you fucked that up definitely.

Some people look at you guys for a bit then go back to studying or doing homework since it's a working period ti'll class ends.. you feel a bit anxious from all the stares.

Ugh, fuck me.

You bite your lip, " Karkat come on I didn't even mean anything by that.. " he squints with a murderous glare " Fuck, ok, I did! I did.. sorry for being racist dude just forgive me man. "

I guess you pleading for forgiveness and a big geniune frown on your face made him laugh. " Wow Dave. You actually think I give a shit about what you say? Finally got to see you pleading for forgiveness. "

Now it's your turn to glare.

You begin to put the papers into your backpack. " Ok Karkat, whatever you say. "

His amusement is gone and he almost gets up to stop you.

" Dave, don't! Please give it back you big fucking sack of HORSESHIT!! " he attempts to grab the paper by pushing and punching you on the chest like a child.

So much for trying to keep the stares away, Karkat literally just fucking screamed ' HORSESHIT ' in class and everyone heard it.

Everyone looks at you two and so does teacher. He gives you guys the evil eye warningly.

You look at Karkat.

Face to face. So damn close.. His lips oh God you look at his lips and oh, oh no.

" Uh, " you gather your senses quickly, shit you're loosing your fucking cool. Karkat looks at you like you've done something exteremly weird.

" Karkat, just... trust me I got this. You don't have to scream that to the whole class like your godzilla destroying New York fucking city. Or, I forgot what city he destroyed. But that screech almost made me go fucking deaf, do you know what would've happened if I went deaf because of you? I'd sue you Karkat. You don't want me too sue you Karkat because I win all cases. "

Keep it cool.. some people are laughing quietly and some are beginning to turn away.. just be quiet and keep it cool Dave.

Oh Jesus you're doing terribly.

" Holy fuck. Dave you are the most idiotic person on this fucking planet. "

After a couple moments later of silence and people finally turn away, Karkat sighs and his furrow for a slight second but then turns back to an angry line.

" Fuck you. I don't give a shit anymore. Keep the fucking paper. " he turns back to putting his head on the desk.

You sling your backpack around your shoulder, looking at the clock. Thank God class is going to end in a matter of seconds.

" Whatever dude. But class is gonna end soon. " the bell rings right when you say that. He automatically get's all his things and puts them in his backpack.

You glance at him before he leaves, he's so pretty.

 

-

 

" Serve the fucking ball Dave! " Dirk yells at you from the other side of the volleyball net. Roxy is confidently standing next to him, ready to hit the volley ball.

You sigh irritatingly, " This is so fucking boring. Can we please do this in the courts? "

Pointing to the courts by the play structure, the sky is a pretty orange-red ombre color to fit the afternoon.

Dirk groans aswell as Roxy. She's clinging onto Dirk like she's going to fall down. " Dave come on! " they both say at the same time.

Rose is quiet during games like these as usual, she sits on the grass while she looks at Dirk and Roxy beat you at volleyball just for their own fucking amusement.

That goes for Rose too. She's a witch I tell you. A goddamn witch.

Fucking fine.

You slap the ball onto the ground ti'll it comes back up; since it helps with a better serve, you guess.

" This is what the volleyball kids do at my school. " you jokingly say as you serve it lamely.

It doesn't make it over the net, not that it's surprising.

" Aw nice. Your serve. "

You throw the ball back over to them, an get ready for Dirks big serve since he always wants to be fucking extra with volleyball. Luckily he gets them out because he serves too hard, which makes you have a point.

But this time it wasn't.

You manage to hit it but it hurts your fingers so bad that you hiss and suck on your thumb. Not even seconds later Roxy already passed it onto your side, you groan and end up missing it.

You watch the ball fly away over to the courts. It lands on the ground and slowly, slowly rolls away.

Glaring at the ball you go to pick it up while Roxy and Dirk cheer for making another point.

" Man, can we please do something else this is boring me the fuck out. " you sit next to Rose an lay on your back as the ball rolls down your side to Dirk.

" Davey, youu'rreee jus' made cause' we won! Riiiight Dirky? " she leans on Dirks shoulder which is looking at you with a snide, cocky fucking smirk.

Asshole.

Rolling your eyes, you go on your phone. " You always win anyway, there's no point in me playin'. Y'all just do that shit for your own amusement cause' you can't beat anyone else but people that can't play volleyball cause' people that actually play volleyball are fucking better than you. "

Rose snorts at that and flips the page to her book. " I agree with David on this one. " she smirks up at Dirk and Roxy.

Dirk laughs, " That's a damn lie Dave. I'm a fucking champion at volleyball. Roxy is the one who sucks. " he looks at her teasingly.

Roxy slaps his shoulder and looks at him offendenly, " How could you say that!? I cover for you in volleyball all the time! " she frowns and punches his shoulder a couple times ti'll she tackles him onto the grass.

Dirk just keeps laughing as Roxy whines and pulling on his shirt; slapping him and hitting him playfully. You look up at the sky until Rose get's in the way of your view.

You raise a brow at her, " What? "

She smiles. " Just want to know how my lovely brother is doing with his new boyfriend. "

You push her away from your face. " That's it, shut the fuck up. And he's not my boyfriend. " you turn your head the other way from her so you don't have to see her creepy as fuck smile.

" Are you both still seeing the movies tomorrow? " she looks back at her book instead of you. Thank God.

You sigh. " ..Yeah. "

Rose hums and flips the page to her weird black goth-looking satanic ritual book, it looks like. Whatever shit she's into.

" You got everything planned out? "

" ..Yeah dude, why? "

" Have you thought about going a bit earlier than 7? " her purple eyes are still set on her book.

" It'll be a bit full, don't you think? It is a new movie. " she continues.

You sigh out of your nose.

You're a dumbass, you're real glad she told you that cause' what if you brought Karkat and all of the seats were full? That'd be so fucking embarrassing.

" Shit Rose, your right. "

She smirks at that and closes her black book, " Of course I am Dave. I mean, I am the smart one out of the twin. "

" Fuck you. "

-

After the boring 2 hours of playing volleyball and arguing about wether we should leave (please) or keep playing, we finally decided to leave. You and Dirk are currently walking back to the house while Roxy goes into her car along with Rose.

The place you guys played at was a nearby elementry school with open courts and a football field by your house. It's only a 2 minute walk from there to your house and you have to sneak in by a fence entrance to get into the park.

Once you get home you take a shower and finish your homework late at night, which is at 9. You finish your homework at about 10 surprinsgly. Usually that shit takes hours.

Fuck you, you didn't forget about doing Karkats too. You also literally had to rush your essay since you're real fucking tired.

Which is surprising coming from you.

...You're a bit nervous about tomorrow. Like, how will it go?

What should you wear? Like a damn suit and tie? No fucking way, maybe that might intimidate Karkat or he might just think you're just way too extra or some shit. Maybe sweatpants and just a graphic tee?

Nah, you'll look too lazy or you'll look like you didn't put much effort into your date. Maybe just wear that nice tan hoodie with a little red rose on the right. Dirk got that for you last Christmas.

You'll figure it out. You guess.

What'll Karkat even wear? Really hope something not baggy or oversized. But probably. You just wish you could see some skin atleast or something tighter?

That's gay. A sad excuse to see his ass.

Whatever. You just hope he atleast put effort like you're planning too.

God, you fucking hope so.

 

Alright, so it's lunch right now and your about to go to the office to change your elective to Photo. Then you'll see Karkat when your done.

Hopefully it wont be awkward since you guys have a date today. Oh shit yeah the date.. is it even a damn date?

Well you guys talked normally yesterday so hopefully it's fucking normal today. God you hope you don't stutter or any lame shit like that tonight.. that shit is so embarrassing when you lose your cool.

Anyway, right. The office. You open the door to the main office and see some kids sitting in the back which is where kids with school suspension are.

The rude office lady gives you an irritated look.

" Yes? " she looks down at you with her circular harry fucking potter lookin' glasses.

" Hey, I'd like to change my music elective to photo. You guys said I could before winter break since I'm n- "

She rudely fucking interrupts, " What's your name? " she looks at you then at her keyboard.

" Dave Strider. "

She types in your name and clicks on her mouse. She turns to you unamused, " Alright your in photo starting after winterbreak. "

You smile politely, " Thank you.. uh but do you know where the photo room is? "

" A203. " she writes it down and gives it to you.

You grab it and head back to the cafeteria tables. You see Karkat sitting with Nepeta and Terezi.

God this cannot be good.

You walk over and Karkat notices you right away. He glances at you then turns away quickly as if he didn't see you. Terezi is sitting by him and Nepeta is on the other side of the table.

You approach them, Terezi smiling with her wicked as fuck smile. Karkat just crosses his arms on the table. You wave and sit by Nepeta.

" Hey Nep. " you say casually as if you're not about to go on a date with her crush or anything; no!

Her head is buried in her arms, layered black hair is covering her face. She tilts her head up a bit up at you and huffs.

You bite your lip in silence.

" Nepeta, what the fuck? "

Nepeta's head shoots up to Karkat's direction and smiles goofly, " What is it Kat? " she folds her hands together on the table.

If she had a tail it would be wagging.

She seems more like a cat, wait do cats even wag their tails??

Why are you even thinking this furry shit??

Karkat raises a bushy brow at Nepeta in annoyance you think? He looks really irritated by her, well Karkat is always irritated but he looks really bothered right now.

" Why did you greet Dave like a fucking mouse? "

Her face falls and it automatically turns into a worried expression. She bites her lip and looks at you, her eyes are squinting a bit.

Her green eyes look at you with a glint of jealousy. Not sure if you understood that, but her eyes are saying ' are you fucking serious. '

" Nep, I can explain it's not even- "

" Please not now Dave... "

Nepeta gets up from her seat and fast-walks away like you do when you're about to cry. You see her blue fingerless gloves wipe tears away until she turns to a corner and she's gone.

Silence.

" Can someone tell me what the fuck just happened?! " Karkats shouts out of the many minutes of silence.

You and Terezi turn to Karkat knowingly, he sighs.

Of course he knows. Karkat has always knew, Nepeta is obvious anyway.. but you've known Karkat ever since you got here and he's into romance gushy mushy shit so I guess he just knows.

Oh fuck does he know that you like him?

Possibly like him you mean?

You fucking hope not, you really try your best to hide your emotions whenever you like someone but that's probably even more fucking obvious.

" Dave, I think you should leave Nepeta alone for a couple of days.. "

You turn your head over to Terezi. Her brows are furrowed and her creepy grin is not on her face. She's being dead serious.

" How long?? Terezi I know Nepeta uh.. you know really was into you, " you point at Karkat and he blushes a bit. " But dude she's liked him for so long like literally a year and I think she has to get over and let it go. I'm not fucking good with advice but if Karkat liked her then he would've said it already? Isn't that just logic? "

Terezi glares at you.

Oops.

Wrong thing to say.

" Dave, sorry if you don't know this but for some people it takes time to get over someone. I have to go. "

Terezi gets up from her seat aggressively and runs where Nepeta ran off too. You frown as you watch her leave and turn over to Karkat. He shakes his head at you, drinking his izzie.

You lean your head on your hand and sigh. Karkat snorts.

" What? " you groan and look at him annoyed.

" What you said was true, but it reminded Terezi of herself. " he chips off the paint at the corner of the table.

" The fuck is that suppose to mean romance-expert? " you look at him unamused.

" Terezi likes Nepeta. "

" Oh. "

" But Nepeta... doesn't like her back. Or so we think! " he raises his brows at the last word.

" Why won't Terezi tell her though? It'll make Nepeta happier. " you take your apple juice out from the bottom of your backpack.

Karkat rolls his bright eyes, " Dave, it doesn't work that way. "

You poke a hole through the juicebox. " Why the fuck not? "

" Because what if Nepeta doesn't like Terezi back then it ruins their friendship and it's another thing Nepeta has too... worry about. " he sighs.

You hum, " Ohh yeah. "

Karkat smirks, " Ya Dave, that's fucking ' logic. ' "

You squint. " Fuck off. "

Awkward fucking silence.

" Sooo, what do you think? Does Nepeta like Terezi? " you finish the last of your apple juice and crush the juicebox with your hand.

Karkat slings his backpack over his shoulder. " I don't fucking know. "

You hum, throwing your juicebox in the trash can. You turn back to Karkat and you were just about to say the word, but he stops you.

" Don't you fucking dare. " he holds his finger over your face.

You smirk, " What? "

He slumps back im his seat and sighs.

You decide to break the awkward silence and possibly make it even more awkward by bringing up the date as a subject o talk about.

" So I'll pick you up at 7:30 for the movie.. " you awkwardly say as you look into his blue eyes intensely.

He blushes and rests his head on his palm, nodding.

" Uh, we can also get snacks at the dollar store than at the movies.. shit expensive yo. I'm a broke man. "

Karkat squints at you and you can so totally see the hidden smile.

" So broke that you can buy tickets for the movie? " He leans further onto his hand as his eyes soften.

Gay gay gay gay.

" Y-yeah.. what's a man got to do with 20 bucks?? " you hate yourself you swear.

Karkat makes a small smile but it fades away fast as the bell rings. You both awkwardly get up and say quiet ' goodbyes ' to eachother and go to your 5th period.

Not much happened that period, you and Tavros basically worked on a couple songs together and occasional quiet rap battles when the class got too loud or when the teacher just didn't pay attention.

When 6th period rolled around it basically just consisted of you and Karkat awkwardly flirting and Nepeta skipping last period, as guilty as that makes you feel.

This is how the oh so terribly flirting went..

Taking out the homework you've done for Karkat, you both start correcting it like 7th graders as you look at the answer sheet on the smartboard.

Karkat bites his lip as he see's the homework and quickly looks it over.

He turns to you surprised, " I can expect you to be good at English since you fucking ramble a lot. " he whispers; which he is not good at.

" Karkat, don't know if y'know this but you're real bad at whispering. "

You continue to check everything right on your paper until you feel eyes set on you for a long time.

You look up to stare at a pair of blue eyes glaring at you.

" What?? It's true! Even Elizabeth in the front row can hear you! " you whisper as you cap the top to your red pen.

Karkat grumbles and does the same.

" Can't believe you had time to do this piece of shit homework. I thought you never had time for this shit. " he manages to tone his voice down a bit.

You smile softly and look at him, his face softens but he's still scowling.

" I manage to make time for you. "

He blushes, and shoves you so hard you almost fall off the chair but thank god no one notices somehow.

" Hey, what the fuck man?? "

" Asshole. "

 

So, yeah that's how that went. Then you both went your seperate ways home. You'll work on winter break homework later, now you're focused on the date.

And you did take Roses advice, before you went home you went to a nearby cinema to get tickets for Everything, Everything and it was sligthly filled.

Basically when you got home, you took a nap and got up at 5:30 to get ready. Take a shower which takes you 30 minutes and fuck you, you love your showers.

Then you do your clothes which is the hard part. You eventually put on that tan hoodie and ripped black jeans. You grab a beanie.

Last thing that's important is your fucking hair. Shit takes you 45 minutes, and you may think I take a long time to do my hair.. hell no, Dirk takes so much longer.

Also, yeah even though you'll be putting on a beanie you still have to style your damn hair.

Incase you makeout and he takes off your beanie.

Okay maybe you might not kiss.

Hopefully you will.

Forget that thought, it's now 7 so you grab Dirks car keys.

Forgot to mention, of course freshman don't drive but guess what you got held back because of childhood shit. So now you can drive before anyone else.

It's something you take advantage of mostly.

You get Karkats address and drive to his house. It's not so far away from the cinema.

You make it and decide, man if you want to make this a date you have to go up to the door not text him. Plus he's a big hopeless romantic.

You knock on the door and no one answers, come to think of it no cars are in the driveway.. maybe in the garage?

You wait patiently until Karkat opens the door.

Yeah.. he really is a pretty boy. He's wearing a white cotton turtle neck with black skinny jeans and flats. His hair is nice even if it's still messy. You notice his fake gauges are replace with gold flower earrings.

He's too cute.

" ....Are we going to go? "

He notices you staring, obviously even if you put on your shades today. He's also blushing holy shit.

You give him a smirk, " Yeah boi let's go see that sappy movie you're always readin' "

He hides a smile and follows you to the car.

He's about to sit in the backseat until you hesitantly tell him no. His face is bright pink as he sits next to you in the front seat.

Fuck if you don't feel the same way, hopefully your shades are in the way of all the madness of blushes are covering half of your face right now.

You begin to drive to the cinema, Karkat fiddles with the hem of his turtleneck awkwardly.

Welp.

" I like your earrings. "

He turns to you, but as usual a scowl on his face but trying to hide a blush. He slumps to the window in defeat.

" I hate you. "

You frown, " I just complimented you and now you hate me. Dude.. isn't this what you want? "

You turn to him with a brow raised. He grumbles, silent for a few boring seconds until he mumbles something you can't hear.

" I can't fucking hear you d- "

All in one breath,

" IsaidIlikeyourhair "

You try to stiffle in laughter but Karkat catches you. He turns to you and glares, " Why the fuck are you laughing!! "

Inbetween your laughs, " My hair is always like this dude, " you laugh harder as he literally growls.

" I just like how you did it today! " he turns back to the window and huffs.

After that scenario happened you find a parking spot, you get up to open the door for Karkat but he grumbles and walks ahead of you to the cinema

You jog up to keep up with him.

" Dude what's up? "

He ignores you.

You sigh. You put your hands on Karkats shoulders to stop him, and he does. Here comes some sincere strider buffoonery.

" Listen. Sorry for laughing. I'm just tryna make this a good date I guess and I keep fucking up, so can we start over? "

Karkats blue eyes soften, from across his face he's bright red. His face feels warm and his beauty mole under his eye and lip make him look so pretty.

" Fine. Let's get this date over with, Strider. " he smirks. You smirk back as you both walk into the cinema.

You give the worker your tickets to the movie, you both didn't get any snacks because you forgot. Karkat gave you shit for it but you know he didn't mind.

You got him candy anyway, mostly chocolates. He said I didn't have to get them. I said fuck you of course I did. Then he let it go and started eating most of it when a scene went down, it's kind of like stress eating you guess?

He did cry though, during the whole movie you were laughing or adoring it while Karkat was laughing a bit at your jokes but also getting irritated when he tried to hear what a person said.

Also to mention him crying, he does have a ugly cry and you told him that. He basically cussed you out, stuffing his face with milkduds.

Once the credits rolled you were finishing Karkats left-over chocolate as he was invested onto who the actors were.

" Alright Karkat the credits just ended and everyone is gone. " you get up from your seat and look down at him.

He's still in shock but he looks back up at you.

" Dave. "

" Yes? "

Karkats face is hard to read. It's even more confusing when he tells you to sit back down. So you do.

Even if you can't see him in the darkness you'd imagine what he'd look like right now. Pretty.

But, is he trying to fucking murder me? Because what the hell.

" Um, Karkat I don't know what kind of romantic scenario you're tryna pull b- "

Karkat kisses you.

Yes, he kisses you. On the fucking lips. Your virgin gay boy lips. He is the first boy you've ever fucking kissed.

Of course you kiss back, his lips feel soft and big against your own. You can tell you're both very bad at this but it's fine. You can do this for fucking eternity.

You both let go, breathing heavily because goddamn that was the longest kiss you've ever had. You look at his lips then into his eyes. They're half-lidded and such a gorgeous fucking blue.

Karkat goes in for another kiss, and holy shit if your face isn't on fire you probably look so fucking red right now.

You both have a sloppy makeout until a worker spots you a couple minutes in it and tells you to leave.

You smile sheepishly at eachother once you embarrasingly run away from the worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enoyed!! im open to crictism. plz leave kudos, comments and bookmark if u like :))

**Author's Note:**

> its 1am and i always end up deleting these but.. enjoy??? i made this cause the davekat tag is dry af also the chapter title is Someone New - Hozier


End file.
